The Promise of Warmth
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Gregory Goyle is suprised to find out that his new boyfriend Marcus Flint is a romantic. He's planned the perfect evening for the two of them as a first date. A night of star gazing and wishing upon shooting stars.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Cookies for Santa, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Disney Challenge, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: C1 (word) Kindred**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (Pairing) Marcus Flint/Gregory Goyle**

**Eastern Funfair's Cookies for Santa: Butter Cookie (dialogue) "Make a wish"**

**Pinata Club: Easy Huddling for Warmth Trope**

**Galleons Club: (dialogue) "Promise me something."**

**Disney Challenge: Characters, Zeke Baylor Write about a crush.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Quidditch Marcus Flint**

**Warning for the fluffiest fluff you've ever seen in a million years. Word count is 741 words. I hope you all enjoy The Promise of Warmth. **

Gregory Goyle smiled happily to himself as he saw the warm blanket Marcus had set up for them to sit on. Whoever said Marcus Flint didn't have a romantic bone in his body was a liar, or at least that was Goyle's thoughts on the matter.

"Do you like it?" Marcus asked, a hint of anxiety ringing in his voice as he watched the younger dark haired man.

Beside the blanket was a nice picnic basket, and a thermos full of something hot. Goyle could see the steam coming from the open top. This was his idea of heaven. Also the perfect first date in his opinion.

"It's perfect," Goyle said, the smile growing wider on his face. "But why did bring all this out here in the dark?"

"Something special is going to happen," Marcus said, watching the sky as the pale pinks, oranges, and purples of the sunset began to fade. "I think you're going to like this." Or at least he hoped the younger man would like this. He'd heard that the stars should perfectly see-able tonight. So that is why he brought Greg out here. There was some sort of shower tonight and he wanted to show off his romantic side, of course, and bring his boyfriend to see it. "Take a seat." Marcus indicated the blanket.

Gregory nodded and sat down on the blanket. Marcus had to be crazy or something. It was far too cold out here to enjoy anything. Maybe taking a sip of the warm drink in the thermos would help warm him.

"Here, you look cold," Marcus said, pouring the drink into a mug. "It's your favorite. Hot chocolate, and mini marshmallows." Marcus added the marshmallows before handing over the mug.

"Thank you," Greg said his teeth chattering slight as he took the mug. "What's supposed to happen?"

"You'll see," Marcus said with a wink.

Gregory knew that Marcus Flint was rumored to be player of sorts, but he hoped that the older man didn't have anything untoward on his mind at the moment. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate he sighed in relief. It did warm him up a bit. There was also a hint of something that Greg couldn't put his finger on. Something bitter and alcohol-like to the drink.

"Is there alcohol in this?" he asked, taking another sip and savoring the rich chocolaty taste on his tongue. The other taste beginning to build in harmony with the chocolate flavor.

"Would that be a problem?"

"No. I was just wondering. I am after all a hot chocolate aficionado. I know all about the things you can add and do with hot chocolate."

"Is that so?" Marcus said, as he pulled Goyle into his arms, easing them both back onto the blanket so they were on their back looking up at the sky. "I didn't know they had hot chocolate aficionados."

"They do, and I am one of them."

Both of the dark haired men began to laugh like school children. It seemed like the laughter would never end. Goyle smiled as he looked up at Marcus realizing why he'd always had a crush on the older man when he was in his Hogwarts years.

"Look," Marcus pointed up at the sky, "a shooting star. Make a wish."

Goyle never thought he'd find a kindred spirit in Marcus Flint. But here he was proven wrong yet again. Marcus Flint believed in making wishes on shooting stars. That was something rather unexpected and utterly adorable about him that Goyle had just learned.

"If I do, then you have to too," Goyle told him with a smile.

"Deal."

They both closed their eyes and made their most secret wishes that they would be together forever.

Opening his eyes, Goyle saw Marcus looking at him with all the love in the world. The feeling of Marcus's big strong arms wrapped around him keeping him warm was the best feeling ever. He didn't even remember Marcus wrapping his arms around him. He's just glad he did.

"Promise me something," Goyle whispered as leaned up and gazed into Marcus's chocolaty brown eyes.

"Anything for you," Marcus said, smiling yet again.

"Promise me we'll be together forever."

"I promise. Nothing could keep me away from your side."

That promise would be the first of many promises to come and one that both men vowed to keep. The promise that was begotten of a shooting star.

**I hope you all enjoyed The Promise of Warmth as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
